The invention relates to processing of workpieces, such as semiconductor wafers. Semiconductor and similar microscale devices are typically manufactured by performing many separate steps on substrates or wafers. The workpieces are often coated or plated with multiple layers or films of different materials. Process chemicals, typically etchants in liquid form, are applied to the workpieces to selectively remove one or more layers. Often, a layer on the workpiece is patterned generally using photolithographic methods, and only portions of the layer are removed.
In workpiece processing, it is often important to determine the end point of a process. In a layer or film removal process, the end point is defined as the point at which all of the targeted layer has been removed, exposing an underlying layer beneath the targeted layer. Extensive processing after the end point can waste time and process chemicals, and even damage the workpiece in more extreme cases. On workpieces patterned with photoresist, continuing to process the workpiece beyond the end point may undercut the photoresist and decrease the critical dimension of the microscopic device features formed on the workpiece. On the other hand, if a process is stopped before the correct end point, the workpiece will not be fully processed. For example, a layer of material which must be removed to achieve proper manufacturing may partially remain on the workpiece, or remain on certain areas of the workpiece. As a result, the workpiece would then require re-work, or have to be discarded.
In the past, the process time of etching processes has been determined strictly by a specific predetermined time interval (e.g., 120 seconds) which is known to be sufficient to remove the film and also include some over-etch to insure complete processing. Etching process times have also been determined visually by observing the workpiece through a window in the process chamber and noting a color change as the underlying film is exposed. A human operator then adjusts the process time, process chemical flow rates, or other parameters to try to optimize the processing, independent of variations that may arise, such as changes in process chemical concentration, temperature, variations in film thickness and film quality, etc.
Various automated methods using sensors and computers have largely replaced visual end point detection by a human operator. These methods include using electrical, optical, or even chemical measurements. Optical techniques are advantageous as they can be fast, reliable, and easier to perform. With optical end point detection methods, light intensity and/or color is measured. The end point is reached when a predefined condition in the intensity profile is met. However, in cases where the intensity change is slight, for example where color change between films is subtle, or where the percentage of area cleared is low, electronic or optical noise can mask detection of the endpoint. In addition, some process chambers are made of plastic materials, to better resist corrosion by process chemicals. These plastic materials, including fluorine resin materials, are not necessarily opaque. As a result, stray light may penetrate into the chamber, making it more difficult to achieve accurate optical measurements. Reflection and diffraction of light in the process chamber by droplets of chemical process liquids may also create errors in optical measurements. As a result engineering challenges remain in the design of optical end point detection.